


【赫云】狐云兔宰(番外❺兔子不能憋)

by DanceInTheCloud



Series: 【赫云】狐狸云和兔宰宰的故事 [7]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, WoonHyuk, yehyuk, 拖孩 - Freeform, 赫云 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceInTheCloud/pseuds/DanceInTheCloud
Summary: ⚠️极度ooc 请勿上升真人⚠️是的～没有看错狐狸云和兔崽子又有新文啦我真的好喜欢他们希望之后还会继续出现其他脑洞
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Series: 【赫云】狐狸云和兔宰宰的故事 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647604
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	【赫云】狐云兔宰(番外❺兔子不能憋)

年末总是咖啡店忙碌的时节  
除了客流量增多  
还不时会有妖精朋友过来拜访  
金钟云和李赫宰一路从圣诞前忙到跨年  
总算在昨天可以告一段落了

晚上与一众朋友在店里跨完年后  
郑重的关上门 为今年做个完结  
再挂上店休三天  
终于可以好好休息啦  
然后一起伴着夜空中不时窜出的烟火  
慢慢散步回家

等到洗漱完后 两人都累瘫了  
李赫宰准备抱着软软的狐狸哥哥一起入睡  
但金钟云却说好不容易忙完了  
明天又不上班  
今晚一定要把落下的nba通通补完  
结果就是熬到天明  
然后难得的一路睡到太阳晒屁股都还没醒

等到金钟云迷迷糊糊爬起床上厕所时  
已经过了中午  
听到厨房声响  
眯着眼慢慢晃悠过去  
从背后环抱住正在做菜的弟弟  
头挂在他的肩膀上

"哥起床了呀～饿了吗？  
再等等就可以吃了～"

金钟云抵着李赫宰的肩膀摇着头  
低沉黏腻的嗓音说着

"等会继续睡…"

"呵…那哥到厨房干嘛呢～"  
李赫宰笑着问

自从两人在一起后  
总爱默默扛下一切的狐狸哥哥  
是越来越放松了  
尤其是不时无意识流露出的依赖和撒娇  
每次都让李赫宰的心软到不行  
像吃了蜜一般  
狐狸哥哥果然只需要每天漂漂亮亮  
然后可爱软萌就好！！  
(默默想到平时惹的哥生气要揍人的样子…  
好吧…想想而已………)

"早安吻～"

金钟云掰过李赫宰的头  
送上一个温柔甜蜜的轻吻

恋人哥哥送来的福利  
不仅要接好 还要懂得加码  
舌头探进金钟云的嘴里  
缠着里头的小舌一起共舞  
在哥哥快要没气时 把整个口腔扫荡一遍  
甚至连每颗牙齿都不放过  
然后才依依不舍的离开

金钟云被吻得气喘吁吁  
本就还没睡醒的双眼  
蒙上了一层水雾  
脸颊也因缺氧变得红噗噗的  
嘴边隐隐吊着一丝透明的唾液  
随着哥哥张着嘴喘气 而越拉越长……

李赫宰忽然觉得 午餐没那么重要了  
默默关上火  
转身搂住狐狸哥哥的腰  
舔掉那丝暧昧的银线

"哥还想睡吗？"

"嗯…"

"那我们一起睡好不好～"

"好…"

金钟云脑袋还没开机  
完全没发现李赫宰话中的另一层意思  
任由弟弟把自己抱回房间  
直到被李赫宰压在身下  
一个一个热烈的吻落在自己赤裸的上身时  
才回过神来

"呀…赫宰…我要睡觉啊…别闹……"

"没事～ 哥你睡你的  
我自己来就可以～"

说完继续在诱人的胸膛上肆虐

"呀…你这样…我…我怎么睡呀……"

呼吸渐渐粗重  
身体的欲望慢慢被李赫宰挑起

"那哥就别睡了～"

李赫宰抬起头来  
衔住金钟云的下唇  
慢慢吸吮

"哥最近都没有陪我……"

"我们不是天天在一起吗？"

"可是哥都在忙呀  
就连休息时间都拿去看球赛了…"

"……可是哥现在好想睡唷……"

"没关系 做完运动更好睡！  
哥～～～～～"

带着欲望的吻  
不断在金钟云的耳朵和脖颈徘徊  
委屈的小奶音 不停叫着

"哥～哥～～"

金钟云投降…  
想着这几天李赫宰确实很乖  
白天称职的照顾生意  
晚上知道自己沉迷球赛 也没有骚扰自己

"那…就一次唷……"

。  
。  
。

等到金钟云被翻来覆去好几遍  
身上的人还一点都没有要停下的意思  
金钟云就后悔了

"赫宰…不是说好1次吗……"

"哥～我还没射呀～～"

"呜…不要了……"

在被李赫宰做到要昏迷前  
金钟云脑袋只有一个念头

憋久的发情兔子 太可怕了……😭

**Author's Note:**

> 原本打算发个车的  
> 但今天大概是生不出来 XD  
> 就来个超短打凑新年快乐吧  
> 希望接下来这年也能脑洞多多
> 
> 喜欢的话 记得💖👍留言唷


End file.
